Bye Bye Baby
by Tiny Timb
Summary: A songfic for Stress! Jack is in love...but he's already married.


He tried his hardest to keep from looking down at his hands. Although he would've liked to look anywhere but her eyes, he knew that it was both cowardly and insincere to look away. Also, it seemed that the main reason he was talking to her today stood out on his finger like a gleaming gold reminder.

Jack focused again on her concerned eyes, and his heart squeezed tightly in his chest.

_If you hate me after what I say_

_Can't put it off any longer_

_I just gotta tell you anyway_

_Bye bye baby, baby good-bye_

_(Bye baby, baby bye bye)_

_Bye bye baby, baby don't make me cry_

_(Bye baby, baby bye bye)_

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he knew there was nothing for it. As they parted that day, he felt as if someone had taken something from him. Something he could never get back, but he couldn't live without. But the only one who had taken anything from him was himself. Jack had known that it was hopeless to even look her way, but he was a dreamer. What else was he to do?

_**Stress…**_

_You're the one girl in town I'd marry_

_Girl I'd marry you now if I were free_

_I wish it could be_

He used to think Sarah was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Why had he been so blind? Why had he jumped into marriage? Jack looked down again at the ring and thought that he might chuck it across the road.

He found it quite ironic that he now found Sarah the other woman. Shaking his head, he started down the road, unable to get her out of his mind. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

_I could love you but why begin it_

_Cause there ain't any future in it_

_(She's got me and I'm not free so)_

_Bye bye baby, baby good-bye_

_(Bye baby, baby bye bye)_

_Bye bye baby don't make me cry_

_(Bye baby, baby bye bye)_

"_**She doesn't deserve it."**_

**_"_She _doesn't deserve it?!" Stress exclaimed. "The entire time you complain that she doesn't understand you, and that she turned out not to be the one for you, yet when she beckons you back, you run back like a little puppy!"_**

_**"Stress, be reasonable! We both knew this couldn't go anywhere!" He begged. **_

_**"I didn't even find out about her until a little while ago! So I didn't know anything." Stress pushed back her brownish-blonde hair angrily, her eyes dancing gold. "You're a selfish bastard, Jack Kelly."**_

_**As she turned to go, Jack grabbed her by her shoulders and made her look at him. "Do you have any idea what it's like, Stress? To swear that you found the one you love and marry them, just to find out that it was all one big mistake? That the one that was really meant for you is dangling in front of your face, yet you can't have them?" His jaw tightened. "I'm stuck, Stress. I can't leave, which means I can't be with you."**_

_**Stress's eyes were bitter, and her tone was like acid. "Then I guess we're both stuck." **_

He shook his head again even as he stared up at his home. "I _am _a selfish bastard."

_Guess I never will know you better_

_Wish I knew you before I met her_

_Gee, how good you would be for me_

_Should have told you that I can't linger_

_There's a wedding ring on my finger_

_(She's got me and I'm not free so)_

Jack barely noticed when Sarah came up behind him on the balcony. He merely blinked when she put her arms around him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. "You look upset."

Jack merely shook his head. "I met up with an old friend this afternoon, and things didn't go as I'd hoped." He lied easily. Chewing on his tongue, he thought about the fact that he wouldn't have been able to lie to her if he truly loved her.

Sarah rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jack." Giving him one last squeeze, she turned to go inside. "You shouldn't stay out here too long…it's turning colder." She said over her shoulder.

Jack looked down at the gold ring on his finger and gave an ironic laugh. "So am I." He muttered.

_Bye bye baby, baby good-bye_

_(Bye baby, baby bye bye)_

_Bye bye baby don't make me cry_

_(Bye baby, baby bye bye)_

_Ohhhhh, ohhhhhh_

_Bye, baby bye_

_Ohhhhh, baby try_

_Bye, baby bye_


End file.
